


A Rookie Mistake

by Sera_the_Adventurer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_the_Adventurer/pseuds/Sera_the_Adventurer
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soulmate tattoo, Dean Winchester fell in love with the wrong person.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	A Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one shot originally on my tumblr (sera-the-adventurer) 4 years ago. It was part of a soulmate prompt challenge. I thought, what the heck, I'll add to my new AO3 account. Enjoy!

Dean had made a rookie mistake in the world of soulmates. He’d fallen in love with the wrong person.

It wasn’t hard. Cas had come to the cafe everyday for the past month with his windswept hair, piercing blue eyes, and his signature trench coat. It was the same order every time, hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate scone.

Dean knew he shouldn’t be in love, but he couldn’t help it. He was a goner the minute he’d heard Cas say his name in his gravelly tone, eyes lit up bright with something, like he knew a secret Dean didn’t.

But Cas wasn’t the name tatooed on his shoulder. Dean was bound to chick named Castiel, and it crushed him, but he knew better than to start anything with Cas, no matter how he felt.

Today Cas was late by an hour. Dean had given up hope on seeing him that morning, when the man himself burst into the cafe. A smile automatically flitted across his face, only to be dimmed when a man followed Cas through the door, hissing angry words in Cas’s ear.

It had to be a lover’s quarrel. This must be the soulmate of the man he’d foolishly fallen for.

Shit. And Dean had thought this Monday couldn’t get worse.

“The usual” Cas said quietly, pointedly ignoring his companion, who’d quit talking the minute they reached the counter. Cas gave Dean a wry smile.

“Coming right up. And for you sir?” Dean smiled through his teeth, mentally stabbing the man.

“Coffee. Black. No sugar.”

“Name?”

“Michael”

Dean nodded, and hurried away, quietly spying on the two men as he made the orders. The argument had ceased, but the tension was clearly still there. Carefully, Dean brought back the drinks, the scone balanced on one of the cups. Cas began to pay, while Michael grumpily looked at the orders, tracing the scrawled names.

“Castiel, you know father hates it when you use that nickname in public.”

Dean’s head whipped up, looking between the two men in confusion, noting the slight blush creeping onto Cas’s face.

“Castiel?” Dean whispered, not daring to hope.

“Cas is a shortened version of my name that I like to use with those I care about.” Castiel said softly, hesitantly meeting Dean’s hard gaze.

“You’ve known this whole time!” Dean exclaimed.

“Known what?” Michael asked, suspicion clearly on his face.

“Brother. Could you wait outside for a moment?” Michael narrowed his eyes at the comment, but didn’t argue. Castiel took a deep breath before turning back to Dean.

“If you are implying that I knew that you may be my soulmate, then yes, I knew.” Cas shrugged slightly.

“And yet, you never said a thing?” Dean accused, leaning across the counter, Castiel unconsciously moved closer to the man.

“I didn’t know how to ask you out. Why do you think I’ve come back everyday since we met?”

Dean couldn’t help but smile, “I always thought you had an addiction to chocolate.”

“Really?” Cas smirked, eyes flitting over Dean’s lips “It never occurred to you that I was here for you?”

Dean surged forward, unable to contain himself any longer, capturing Castiel’s lips with his own, pouring all the pent up emotions he’d had over the last month into this one kiss.

It was done before it truly began, much to his chagrin, simply due to the public atmosphere. But the kiss was worth it to see Castiel pull away dazed, pupils dilated, lips pink.

“My brother is outside” Cas breathed unevenly, his fingers finding their way to Dean’s, threading themselves tightly together. “I have to go.”

Dean nodded, lump forming in his throat. Cas removed their intertwined hands, pulling away towards the door.

“Castiel, you’ll be back tomorrow, right?” Dean mentally cursed how desperate he sounded, but he couldn’t help it. This was his soulmate.

Cas smirked, hand on the door. “Of course Dean. I plan on picking up right where we left off.”

As he left, Dean could’ve sworn Cas winked at him.


End file.
